


O how soft and tender the heart is

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Crimean War, F/M, Gen, Mentions of PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: Driven by unfortunate consequences, Tohru Honda decided to become a governess to the dilapidating Sohma family for Kisa and Hiro. However, things are not what they seem as Kyo who recently returned from the Crimean War seeks retribution for his posting.As she learned about Kyo, will she able to soften a hardened heart?A Fruits Basket Victorian AU





	1. A Prelude of What Is to Come

# CHAPTER 1- A Prelude of What Is to Come

In all tales, whether good or bad, I will tell you something. Though it may be hard to comprehend for a mortal. A tender heart is much needed in a cruel world. I shall narrate a tale to you dear reader, that is how it beckons.

Of how love would break a silent man, and a woman finding herself in the world.

I narrate to you about the Somas, it is said that they went through hard times after their previous heir Akira squandered their fortunes to wars, which seemed unprofitable. It fell upon his head—Akito who has had a long history of disease. In a short span of twenty years, he has been visited by many physicians, some who have travelled far away to acquire a cure but have proven to be worthless which cause a rift of choices to a few heads which I will not name for the sake of understanding of this story.

Since then the conflict remained in the household, it was easy to point fingers for such a demise. That person who is the most ridiculed by the family—Kyo. Lately, a war has brewed into these shores, which heavily took the mantle on the young man.

Many people have tried to regain the power of the household, including Yuki who took a valiant step to launch a business with the countries in power, in hopes to erase all the troubles they faced. However, he knows that he cannot be looking after the house, and the two youngest family members Kisa and Hiro. Of course, Shigure, who recently mingled with a strange club of artists hungering for the purity of Raphael’s time did not ease Yuki’s anxieties that he would be struggling to find help, which is unfortunately rejected by most members of society.

However, it is such beginnings that we will speak of a young lady, Tohru. And hence the prelude has started.

* * *

For months, Tohru stays in her aunt’s house as a ward to her deceased father's relatives, which unfortunately met with cruel fate, as they squandered the last fortunes bequeathed from her mother and oppression from her family for her questionable background. The parish heard about Tohru’s poor living conditions that they recommended her to move far away as she can, with her only relay of communication via a telegram with the phrase “Tender heart” She cannot forget that haunting expression of a child of five years, pulling at the hem of a skirt from a young lady, roughly 17 years staring blankly into the sky, with blood dribbled from her mouth. That could have been her fate, but she is thankful in all circumstances as she knew there would be sunlight amidst the dark.

Tohru gazed over the sea of forests, her fingers tracing imaginary circles on the window. It is perhaps a pleasant view away from the cramped slums, or even the house that she stayed in with her relatives. At last, she could be free, away from the maddening crowd. She subconsciously grabbed her wool shawl and covered her shoulders from the chill. It felt different from the past home. 

Somehow a voice came in mind, as she recalled the cold hand of her mother and her dying wish. “My dearest Tohru, always be brave and hold on. You are the brightest light amidst the dark.” She stood strong amidst the tears when kind souls from a nearby parish helped to bury her. Finally, the dirt covering her face, a single tear streaked her face, of course, she wiped it quickly, resolving herself to her mother’s words. _ To be brave and to hold on. _  


Tohru squinted slightly as she saw the exterior of the house, moss-covered pillars, vines creeping at the windows and the glasses seem to be clouded by the dust of yesteryears. 

_ That must be the Soma house. _

It seems gloomy and depressing.

However, the aroma of roses greeted her at the distance. Maybe there is some life in it, as she glanced at a young boy scowling at the window, with a book before she could hear the muffled conversations that he must go to the hunts.

A creak came over her as she saw an old man with kind eyes bowing to her. It must be the butler of the house, maybe they have some fortune to take on servants like him “You must be the new governess of the household, Miss Honda.” Tohru did her curtseys to him.

“Yes, I am…” 

* * *

All the surroundings are strangely beautiful as if it came out of a fairytale. She cannot help but be amazed by the surroundings. The wind somehow brought a chill in her spine. ‘We better move quickly, it seems winds can be drafty at times. I do not wish for you to catch colds before you met my master.” They briskly walked over the main hallway, which the sliver of the light was shut off by another servant, a boy of 15 years looking coldly at the new arrival.

An aroma of geraniums hit her nose, soon assaulted by cinnamon and curry spice. She looked over at the portraits, all gloomy and solemn, with some falling into the cracks. before long she passed a humongous oak door. The butler quietly knocked on the door.

“Sir...the new governess came…”

"Let her in..."

Soon a creak came at the distance which soon, Tohru is assaulted by the wondrous things that decorated the room, butterflies pinned into the wooden frame, a globe ornate with gold lining, maps of exotic countries which she barely knew littered the room. Books arranged in topics that she barely knew, seems to give an otherworldly glow. There is even a Turkish rug that lay around the floor. At the centre of the room, a young man of 17 calmly looking over the papers. For that moment he seems to pop out from the ceiling murals in that house, with his simple burgundy suit and lovely cravat amidst the room of curiosities.

His grey eyes flashed to that kind figure. “Is it Tohru…” She reluctantly nodded at his sight. “...Nice..to…”

“I am Yuki Sohma, head of the household...I assume you know the duties of being a governess of the house, like bringing up the children and managing their health…” Tohru could feel the warmth in her voice, it felt like candlelight amidst the dark. “Of..of course...I have little experience, but I will try my best..”

“Good. I appreciate your humility. It is rare these days to see honesty in a cruel world”

“Why not I bring you around the house, what you passed just now is the main hallway.” Tohru followed suit, by looking at the solemn faces in the house, some have a more delightful persona dressing in fancy-dress costumes. Others are solemn which Tohru could not put a finger around. However, she could tell that maybe there are things that she should not know. 

Yuki showed them around the house, the pitter-pattering of steps-glimpsing the many faces of the household from the gardeners tending the luscious fields, cooks sweating through the many courses, maids constantly polishing the tarnished silver and even the butler watched them sternly over the duo. Through the winding of the stairs, Tohru could see the wealth in this family, busts of Roman statues of emperors and gods, paintings vivid in hue (she is never bright at art history but she admired for its beauty)

Quietly Yuki gripped the door “Lady Tohru, this is your room. Apologies for the mess, and lack of features that befits a woman. Times are tough. Please make yourself comfortable.” However, she doesn't mind at all, freshly clean sheets, the sun rays cascaded through the robin egg blue walls and a small vase perched by her bedside. It is much better than the perilous conditions she faced in the past.

Tohru quietly placed her luggage onto the floor “Thank you for your kindness Yuki..." Yuki smiled quietly “If you need anything, you can call my servants Cathy and Mark…” soon she glanced at a boy and girl slightly older than her, bowing to the new mistress. 

“Thank you, Cathy and Mark, for looking after me..” 

Quietly she took out a small painted portrait of her mother and placed it alongside the bed table “Mother I hope you like this...Yuki has been kind to me. Maybe the house is not as frightening as I think.” She soon slipped off all of her travel wares and grabbed herself a new chemise. She admired the soft sunlight that bathed through the house, despite its gloomy interior. After all, Yuki seems to put all efforts to make the house comfortable for an unexpected guest.

Tohru looked at the portrait that is veiled by a brocade curtain. She slowly peeked at the unveiled part. The first thing that caught her attention is his stare, akin to a tiger in a cage. Wild and dangerous. However, she is compelled by that man. Whoever painted this portrait took great detail of him. Subconsciously she barely traced the painted folds of the jacket. Yuki gave a bemused smile. “Sometimes things should not be mentioned in this household. Do not ever cross him.” Tohru swallowed quietly.

“Why…”

Yuki shut his eyes slightly. “Never mind…” He quickly pulled the curtain down “Shall we meet the mistress which you must take the head off.”

“Recently she has been struck silent we do not know why…Shigure and I are at a loss on how to get her. I think you may be the key to get her voice out.”

Slowly they grazed to that room, there is that wonderful openness with walls painted a warm gold. The light seems to bathe at every step and there is a huge cherry tree facing the wonderfully manicured garden. Tohru glanced over an auburn-haired girl with glassy eyes staring at the paper theatre with delightful figures lying at the side. Her dress sheathed with pewter grey velvet with a peony pink satin ribbon clinging unto her waist.

“Kisa...Kisa…” Her ears perked up slightly to a firm voice. She quietly dropped down a figure which a lady dressed up as a fairy. Slowly that little girl, which is known to her as Kisa curtsey to Tohru. Yuki swallowed his words quietly “Tohru, this is the Lady Kisa, currently, her mother has faced the most unfortunate of circumstances and thus deemed me to be her guardian.”

“There is a gentleman that supposed to accompany the Lady Kisa, currently”

“Nice to meet you…” She glanced at her gently. Tohru could feel there is a turbulent storm in her mind “I hope we can learn something together…” 

Yuki slowly squats to her level.“I know it is not the same as your mother, but bear with her.” He tried to swallow the word please as if begging for her to know that she is not alone. Somehow she nodded sadly.

“It is best I leave you two alone.” He quietly shut the door. Quietly Kisa shuffled away from her sight. Tohru smiled quietly as she saw her clutching the doll. “Well she must be pretty, does she have a name?”

Kisa blinked slightly as she huddled the doll to her chest. Tohru scratches her head slightly. She seems to be lost in her world looked at that face of the doll, her features possessed a certain gentleness and her hair curled so perfectly. “I know what …” She quickly grabbed herself a pen and paper from her small desk. She scribbled it and Kisa glanced at her curiously “I was thinking of a pretty flower- how about Edelweiss!” Kisa stared at her calmly. Soon she cracked a small smile. The sun soon shone behind her back. For that moment Kisa seems to be like an angel from heaven looking after her. “Alright, we can take Lady Edelweiss to our lessons…” Quietly she took up an unfinished embroidery hoop. “She would be a good companion to all” Tohru gently took that doll and placed at the edge of the room, and soon she started the stitch. However, her mind has been clouded by that thought of that strange figure. The one she is forbidden to talk too. Why is there fear in the household for him?

That she will never know.

Nevertheless, she heard muffled conversations of that strange figure coming back to the house. The winds grow blustery at his arrival, and she glanced to him at the crack of the door. He holds that intense gaze as the portrait hidden by brocade curtain, and his physique echoing the statues around the house, a god descended on mortal land. _ Fragile yet beautiful _

Until Kisa tugged the hem of her dress. Her reality started to break in, like the blistering sun on a cloudy day.

“Oh ...I am sorry Lady Kisa…” Tohru bit her lip slightly “May I see if yours is stitched correctly..” She cannot help but be enamoured by him. Kisa brought up the hoop, and it is stitched into a swirling floral pattern. It seems rough on the edges but that is a start. “I think Lady Edelweiss will like this…” as she gently took the hoop from her small hands and show it to the doll. 

“Do you like it…”

Kisa cannot help but break a small smile.

That is the start of something.

* * *

After tucking Kisa to bed. Tohru can finally take a breath of relief. Though slow, Tohru knew that she will be better by any day. All she needed is to be patient and kind. Tohru slowly undresses for the evening bath, whispers clouded the corridors. It could be that figure which Yuki warned about. She quietly gripped a small linen cloth covering her nether regions and chest with one hand and another holding a small candle which illuminates the otherwise dark room. The chill from the wind gave her slight goosebumps. Kyo passed through the hallways of the Soma house, looking at the portraits of the family members. And a haunting painting of a man walking by poppies. He seems devoted to those paintings, reading he felt like a stranger in the woods without the home. Soon his gaze glanced over a young lady.

_ Who is she? _

Her hair seems so free, her lips pink and her eyes widened with curiosity and yet fear. Like a nymph reaching for the springs, she is in her dominion. Before he could glance at her again, her eyes locked to his. 

Something primal is awakened within him.

Before he could take a second glance, Yuki glanced at him at the corridor with candlelight bathing the walls and edges of the doors, the door seems to be ajar, which caused him to blush.

“Kyo! Gods what the hell are you doing. It is inappropriate to look at a lady with her hair unbound!”

Sensibility wrangled his lungs and quickly he dashes out from the room. Before long, Tohru shut the door immediately and take off the linen cloth. Her body shook back and forth from the shock of Yuki nearly glancing her nakedness, and how Kyo look so beautiful in the darkness. 

_ No no no. _

_ I must hold the standards appropriate for a lady my age. _

The steam of the water started to rise, as Tohru thought of these fantasies of the man behind the veiled portrait and before long, it filled the bathtub and she took a quick dip. As she sank herself in the water, barely reaching her shoulders with hair entangled by its wetness. She wonders how she will speak to Yuki about this matter.

_ Maybe it would be a lecture. Maybe it would lead her to be banished from the house. Maybe she has to live a horrid life of desolate women. _

Tohru glanced again unto the fogged mirror. She thought of the man behind the veiled portrait, he seems human and yet desolated.

_ That thought would be for another day. _

_ Another day. _

* * *

**A/N:** Ok I finally relented to start my Fruits Basket Victorian AU, since there is a strong response for my drabble here. The process of it took me longer than I imagined which I work with starrymatcha on discord on brainstorming ideas for this AU (I cannot help but to thank her), following by a long process of not doing it as I am too busy for my book and other projects. It is through the Fruits Basket discord chat that I actually want to get this started.

More will be coming by soon!

So think of it like Jane Eyre, meets Persuasion by Jane Austen!

Please enjoy my fic and if you want. Feel free to comment on my work, I would greatly appreciate what you think of it.


	2. Faint Glimmers of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious portrait, a confrontation with a family member and ghosts of the past. How Tohru will face these challenges?

**Chapter 2-Faint Glimmers of the Heart**

Next morning Tohru woke up with her head spinning in regards to last night’s events. The portrait. The man looking at the gallery of paintings. The silence of Kisa. She tried to steady herself. Is the portrait the stranger she barely glanced? She swore that she heard from one of the servants at night duty that a man clad in black came to the house. Another voice came by, naming the stranger Kyo.

_ Could he… gods no… _

Soon the servants' word becomes harrowing whispers. 

_ He should not be here.  _

_ No.  _

_ Oh, gods doom has come to us.  _

Wait, should we wait for Master Yuki’s orders?

****

Tohru cannot help but be overwhelmed by the gossip of the servants of the house. They painted ‘Kyo’ as that horrid spectre of the family, hungry for the energy of the living.

  
  


Kyo came reluctantly down the stairs to the dining hall. She noticed the reddening of his cheeks and. Maybe his mind spinning from that image, of her peeking by with little candlelight surrounding him. She seems so otherworldly.

To see her clothed seems torturous in his mind that he focused himself on the veiled portrait.

“....Good...morning…”

Kyo found a blush creeping to his face and quickly walked over. Before long, she glanced at the young man at the window, he seemed to sulk at the window. It is through the nudging of a maid that he finally relented.

A curt voice came from the corridor of the room “Morning…” Tohru nodded quietly, he seems to have fiery energy which is a contrast to the placid Kisa. He only stomped back to his room. Quietly she followed to another room and saw Kisa staring blankly at the basin.

“Good morning Lady Kisa.”

As usual, she is rendered with silence. Quietly she picked up the doll lying on the floor “Lady Edelweiss also wanted to say hello too.” Soon she broke out into a small smile. “Come shall we come down for breakfast.” Quietly Kisa tugged the skirts of Tohru. “Oh, have the...servants dressed you yet??” She noticed that Kisa is in her nightgown. “Wait for me, Lady Kisa I will...I will…” 

Her mind flickered back and forth.  _ Where is the servant? Where is the servant? Oh dear! Oh dear!  _

_ “Do not come out of the room Lady Kisa, we need you to get dressed…”  _ Kisa nodded quietly as she closed the door. Her eyes glanced at Tohru running over, and in the sunlight, she seems to be like a guardian angel descending from heaven.

Tohru quickly bumped into a man with a floppy maroon necktie and wearing a bottle green kaftan, holding a weathered book of Shakespeare “I’m...I’m.... sorry…” She noticed his grey eyes glinting mischievously at her. Her eyes flashed him reading some monologue, then again she is never bright at these literary works.

“Ah, you must be the new governess for Kisa and Hiro…” Tohru blinked again, and quickly courtesy to him “oh! Oh! Oh! I forget to introduce you to myself...I am..I am…” 

He laughed slightly in bemusement, Tohru glanced a crinkle in his nose “I am Shigure...I suppose to be the master of the house and as Cassius from the tragedy Julius Ceaser quoted Men at some time are masters of their fates; The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars.” A pregnant pause is felt in the room “But in ourselves, that we are underlings.”

“Oh...I am Tohru…. nice to meet you… do you know where I can get a maid to help Kisa get dressed…” she bit her bottom lip nervously. Did I ruin my impressions with him? Shigure smirked slightly “Ah! I see, let me see if I can get someone to help…” Tohru smiled quietly “Thank you Shigure…”

“I will see you down for breakfast…”

Tohru heaved a sigh of relief “Oh! Oh! Yes.” She skipped her way “I will see you down for breakfast…” Shigure smiled cheerfully at Tohru “See you for breakfast” He glanced at Hiro, being roused up by the elders for a hunt, as one of the man-servants prepared a small basin for the young master. Hiro sulked that he has to wear a starchy cravat at such a young age. And Kyo at the corner, with his hands tracing over the books, which Shigure noticed he took much fondness of the strange book  _ On Heroes, Hero-Worship, and The Heroic in History _ . His fingers barely tarnished the gold leaf rendering.

“Should you be down for breakfast?”

Kyo glanced at him “I just grabbed a slice of bread from one of the kitchens, I am sure that Yuki would not want to see me…”

“Do not assume Kyo…” Shigure gave a cold smile “You need to explain to Yuki why you have seen Tohru naked? You must have manly pride. I have seen you all agitated like a wounded animal and it will not do us good.”

“How do you know, you are a bumbling fanatic of those artists.”

Shigure grinned quietly “It is called liberation and the unknown. We fear that we will inevitably deny that. For my obsession, it is the search” Quitely he looked over at Tohru walking alongside with Kisa. Shigure observed that she broke into a small smile. “You are in denial of the unknown, and Kyo it is a lonesome road which I pray that you will move on…” He gave a sly grin as he watched the book fell on the floor. Before long Kyo banged his fist unto the wall before he curled up to a corner.

“I will see you down for breakfast.”

Shigure’s eyes gave a cunning stare as he glanced over the veiled portrait.  _ What an innocent soul, I believe a storm is coming very soon. _

* * *

Tohru glanced over the dining room, barely cupping over Kisa’s hand. She held her doll tightly to her chest, watching the chandelier lights flickering back and forth. A wave of servants bringing the food out, hot oatmeal porridge, silverware filled with hot tea and coffee, plates filled with meats. All laid in a neat row, and one of the maids usher her and Kisa to the table. Tohru tried to shuffle herself away unto the huge table, as she grabs a small plate, letting Kisa sit comfortably unto the chair. Shigure came down along the way, this time he is dressed more formally, with a necktie and new shoes. “Good morning to you all…” as he laid languidly at the chair “Come...and sit with us…”

“Wait...I cannot, I should...I should…”

Yuki came in, with his hands rubbing his eyes “Good morning…what the devils are that commotion….” he mumbled angrily as the servants rushed to push him to his seat. Tohru could feel her heart drop slightly. She has already caused a scandal in the house. She could be scolded at any time. He glanced at Kisa, who is holding her doll tightly “And how is Lady Kisa doing?”

Kisa could only reply with a silent nod.

“You must have not slept well, Miss Honda…” Yuki muttered quietly as he sipped his coffee “Is there more I can do to make you comfortable?”

“Well...well...I should be eating alone..that is...that is..”

Shigure gave a sly smirk “Do not fret, I know it is unorthodox for a governess to stay with the family to eat. However, you are important to Lady Kisa. You are family, not a ghostly being.” as he glanced at Tohru staring at the feast with confusion. “Perhaps Master Yuki should speak…”

Yuki raised an eyebrow “Given that Hiro should be coming back soon after a morning hunt. I should introduce to him too, after all, he is under your care too.” 

“But...But…”

“You will eat with us…just for today….”Yuki quietly cued one of the servants to pour Tohru a hot cup of tea “I know it is uncommon practice to allow a governess to dine with us if needed for privacy. I will make room for you….”

“...Thank...thank you…” Tohru smiled quietly as she found herself taking the bread basket and preserves. “Very good…” Yuki smiled quietly “I suppose you have a lesson planned for her…” Tohru’s eyes widened with shock “...well I can do some French..wait..oh no...maybe painting...maybe..maybe…” Yuki noticed her eyes widened with shock as she constantly fidgeting with the forks and spoons. “I think...Lady...Kisa needs...wait…”

“Do not fret, you will figure out eventually, I think it is progress that she even started opening up. Her previous governess was lost with her…” 

Tohru gave a small smile “She is well, I think she likes me…” Quietly she whispered her to her ear “Can we introduce Lady Edelweiss to Master Yuki…” Quitely Kisa showed the doll and he smiled “Does Lady Edelweiss like Lady Tohru…” His voice seems so gentle like a summer breeze.

“May I ask you something...Yuki…” Tohru forced herself to swallow a hard lump forming in her throat “I wonder what she liked, and her silence…” Yuki seems to grow silent as he looked sadly at Kisa“It was the intervention from my cousin Haru as he saw her walking all alone in the rain to his house. It took her three weeks for her to recover from the illness. I think she seems lost in thought.” She noticed his hands tremble as he held the teacup “I think the cause is that Hiro got separated to another school. He seems to be angry over her silence.”

Tohru’s eyes widened with shock “Wait...I am sorry..it deems inappropriate for me to say these insidious words..” Shigure’s mercurial gaze did not ease the situation at all. “But..I..will…” Before she could finish her words, a small boy appeared in the dining room, he took himself in a new fashion with a sailor collar shirt and shorts. And another man wearing a simple waistcoat and pants. Tohru could recognize one of the persons, the one who bears a haunting resemblance to the veiled portrait “...By the devils why is a lowly lady here…”

Shigure smiled quietly “Hiro...that is your new governess, speak nicely to her.” as he lazily eats scrambled eggs with a spoon. Kisa’s eyes softened at that sight as she flexed her hands up and down. “Pfft I should sit with her...that lady should not sit with us...should she be…” Soon another man came in, his amber eyes flashing angrily at him “Show some respect, Hiro…” He came out of the shadows, and grabbed him by the collar “Do not do anything foolish…” He growled at Hiro, who has a smug expression writhed in his face, as he settled himself to the table. He greedily took himself some mutton and some bread “Why? A commoner sitting with us…”

“Kyo!” Shigure chirped in “Ease the tension, Hiro lost his targets, he must be hungry. Give him some silence...” Kyo glanced coldly at Shigure. “Hiro should come up and apologize for her words..”

“What are you, Master Kyo….” Hiro hissed quietly “The hero? You are a coward...you should not be…” Yuki glanced at him “Hiro. Stop this. Kyo. What the devils are you doing? Put him down? Lady Tohru should not hear that...”

Kyo’s eyes widened with horror, as he saw Tohru at the side, looking frazzled as she picked up the plates and cups. “Please..please do not fight…” Quickly she picked up her skirts and leave “I should be ...I should be…” Before long Tohru bowed to Yuki and Shigure. “....Thank you for the meal...I should...I should…” Before he saw a strand of her hair dangling at her tightened bun. It ignited a fire in his belly to last night to see supple flesh. 

_ It hurts. _

_ It hurts. _

_ She could not be sad. She could not be. _

“Good riddance she left…” Hiro chuckled cruelly at Kyo’s maddening reaction. “I think she will be annoying like Lady Mildred..gods Yuki looked over Hiro angrily. “You must be happy that she left. Hiro, this is your governess.”

“Her? Of course ” Hiro glinted coldly at him “She is more like a…”

“I warn you. No malicious words to that woman.” Kyo hissed quietly at the young boy. Yuki glared at him coldly “Kyo you have no right to speak over Hiro. He is under your protection, not yours.”

“What do you do, subject him to him like your commandos.” 

Kyo’s blood froze at Yuki’s icy words and beads of sweat pouring down his forehead. “You made yourself a scandal of seeing her naked. I could have the pleasure to kick you out of the house. However, I am obligated to take you in. You better hold your tongue to family matters. Breakfast has been horrid. I demand order in this house.”

Kyo slumped his shoulders and reluctantly slumped at the corner of the table. All the servants seem to disperse from him, as he glared at Yuki like a caged tiger. He found his heart pounding slowly as he tried to avoid the sight of roasted meats. Meanwhile, Kisa looked at Hiro pitifully, her words rendered off into the winds. Her eyes nearly well in tears. “See Hiro what have you done? Think of others. She must be worried for you” Yuki swallowed angrily

Hiro tried to justify his actions “Why should I do it, you should know well Yuki, it is common knowledge that she cannot do with us and in fact…” before long he glanced at Kisa’s saddened expression as she clutched her doll together to her chest. His face quickly turns red. Shigure gave a soft smile “Now you made Lady Kisa upset Lord Hiro…” as he watched Kisa bowed quietly to the family members and ran upstairs. He glanced at her eyes slowly welling up into tears.

“I think it is best for discipline for this insidious act…” Yuki swallowed quietly “I am calling your master to see what befits of your cruel words.” He quietly moved away from that scene, his heart sunken over such a tense scene. He glared at Kyo “whatever you do Kyo, do not do anything stupid.”

Shigure ruffles Hiro’s hair which leads him to puff his chest “See your actions has your consequences, it is simply child’s play…” He took himself the toast confidently, as he observed Hiro walk reluctantly to the other room. He glanced over Kyo who curled himself in the corner.

“Now today’s breakfast is now tarnished by your ill temper.” Kyo frowned quietly as he reluctantly took some eggs and put it into his mouth.

“I thought it is Hiro’s bad temper… he seems worse than before.”

Shigure heaved a sigh “both, to an extent that Hiro is inconsiderate and I can see in your heart that you care about our governess. You are still feeling the shame that you saw her in the flesh. That is the fleeting of youth and its attractions.” The servants quietly clearing up the food “you are always uncouth since you came to our house

“How do you know, I am never loved.”

“You are.” Shigure smiles quietly, as he saw the silverware glistening back and forth “it is up to you and her to meld this connection. You are not lovers at seas and you are no longer drifted to what the army said.” Shigure neatens his cravat. “It is best you make that apology to her about last night and this morning before Yuki comes for your head.”

Kyo cannot help but to give a sardorical chuckle “Come finish up your meal… you do not have much time to eat.”

* * *

Shigure came to Yuki’s room holding his weathered book. He lounged at the table languidly, as he loosened his tie and finding himself the book “By associating yourselves with these rebels, you have stained our reputation for the worse.”

“Oh… oh...Ophelia…” Shigure gave a cruel smile “Your madness must come to you. My dear Ophelia.”

“You know I loathed that play. I dislike how you treated Hiro’s punishment lightly. He should be respectful to Miss Honda.”

Shigure smiled quietly “Yes Hiro got his desserts, Miss Honda, on the other hand, is opening up Kisa. I have a feeling that Kisa could recover from her silence if it goes well. One way or another.” Quietly he picked up another book and started to read. “And what about Kyo, you seem tight-lipped about him…”

“I have my grievances against him...yes he looked at Tohru naked...and I wonder why you opened our house to him. You know that Akito would not be happy about this…”

“I do not care about the happiness of anyone, which is either Akito or you…” 

******

Meanwhile, Tohru stared at the window of Kisa’s room as she forced herself to prepare the materials for her lessons. Her mind swirled around breakfast with heated reactions. Her eyes looking over a stack of papers. She must be strong. She must be strong. Her mother told these words

“Words can be poisonous if used wrong...I know your words will bring comfort and joy. You must be proud.”

_ Yes, Mother, I shall be proud. _

_ She cannot help but wince at the sound of claps and Hiro whimpering at the distance. It must be horrible. _

_ And lonely. _

_ There must be a reason for the backlash. _

Quitely Kisa came into the room with the maids. Her hands clutched to her doll slightly. Her mind suddenly began to focus on her “Kisa are you all alright.” Before Long, a sob formed in her throat and slowly Kisa’s tears stained her dress. She could only do is to give an assuring smile to her. 

“I suppose you loved him.”

Kisa’s eyes lifted with relief “And you are sad that Hiro said cruel words to me. It is natural, I have a feeling that he is jealous over me.” Quitely she picked up a small book on French. “It takes time for people to like me. I am sure he will. He needed time as I needed you.”

* * *

Later in the afternoon, after a hearty lunch, Tohru let Kisa joined with her dance instructor alongside with Hiro, which she glanced his downcast expression from the caning. In her heart, she knew it was for the best that he will learn his lesson.

Tohru decided to clear his mind off by taking the time to walk around the gardens, it seems so different from that world she lived. Flickers of colours came up and down. If it was not for the downcast sky, the place seems to be more beautiful than ever. Her hand slowly caressed the entwining vines around the estate and another, a small statue made from the granite of a god which she cannot put a name on her lips.

At that moment she glanced at that stranger in the morning, and last night leaning against the hedge of an untrimmed bush. His eyes glazed over a small book

Her heart aches for him.

Her heart does.

She tried to recall his name. Was it Kyo? 

His voice seems so melodic as he read the text. Tohru, being little in knowledge could imagine these words becoming pictures. Was it about a king questioning the existence? A lonely boy walking by the shores? A wanderer seeking solace? 

And that moment she found her eyes wept in tears, he is not the man that stares down aggressively on Hiro during breakfast. Before long his ears perked up to her sniffling. Her eyes widened with fear, is it forbidden that a governess must cross her heart with a stranger. At that moment, her mind seems to fly with thoughts.

_ Was he a brigadier? _

_ Colonel? _

_ No, he seems much younger? _

_ Sergeant? _

_ General?  _

_ Private? _

_ Wait. She could introduce herself first. _

_ Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. _

_ Stay calm. _

_ Stay..stay... _

_ Calm. _

Her mind went blank when he approached her. “Why do you seem flustered..” Tohru blinked slightly. He has that handsome look, matching the statue. He is not made of stone but flesh. “Ah, you must be…”

“Apologies I should have made introductions of myself during breakfast” Kyo grunted quietly “wait I shall take back to my words. I am..”

Tohru gazed at the faded patches of his ranking. He must be a sergeant. He seems not to be proud that he hold a badge. 

“Please, I know you are going to call me Sergeant Kyo or Master Kyo. I am no longer on the battlefield. I am…”

“Mr Kyo?”

Her tone of curiosity somehow tickled Kyo’s bones

Kyo heaved a sigh “I prefer that...I wanted to apologise for the other night of seeing you without chastity and my words of malice.” She somehow observed him clutching the book “please accept what I spoke, is truthful and pure. You must be the new governesses to Hiro and Kisa.”

“Yes…” She somehow felt her heart slowly beating. “I do not know much about your job...I just do not want people to force you if you do not want…”

Tohru bit her bottom lip slightly. She wanted independence, away from the cruelty of her family. Kyo noticed her eyes welled up in tears “wait...wait…” Before Tohru could exchange another word. Kyo swallows quietly “Wait. Take back my words...I suppose you have duties to do.”

“Ahhh! Yes, I do!” Tohru picked up her skirts and ran the furthest as she can. Her breath seems to be hitched by the madness. She paused slightly to the nearest tree where her ribbons got snagged by the tree branch and she ran again. Somehow a lone strand of hair swayed in the Breeze, caressing her dress. Kyo cannot help but to withhold his blush, he could imagine Tohru being scolded by the household servants for her ditziness, however that makes it pure.

Meanwhile, Tohru looked over the galleries. Master Kyo seems gentle, he seems to withhold his fears. Her mind in the whims as she looked at the faces, is the portrait, him, melancholic  _ yet … _

_ Yet…. _

_ Yet…. _

  
  


Quietly she glanced at teary-eyed Hiro sulking outside of the room. Her mind slowly break up to a paranoia “Are you alright? I am? I am?”

“Don’t.”

Hiro tried to withhold his wince. “I should be the one apologising.” His eyes seem to be averted from her “I am Hiro Sohma. Master Shigure sent me alongside with Kisa to stay with Yuki as there are good Teachers...I never expect a klutz to be…”

“Huh?” Tohru raises an eyebrow, he seems to drop his guard down. “Our head is not happy that I...i…” Hiro clenched his fist tighter. “I do not get it how you get Kisa to open to you...I...I…” Quickly Tohru glanced at him. 

She has no answers after all.

“I am just trying to understand.” Tohru smiles quietly “I may not understand what is to come.”

“I will try to be at your level as I was with Kisa.” 

Quietly she stood up and reached out his hand “Should we go for a class together…” Hiro cannot help but puff his cheeks slightly. There is something in Tohru that Hiro cannot comprehend. She seems warm, like the sun's ray peeking through the winter’s night. However, he wished she will disappear. _ She should be. She should be. _

“Something is bothering you…”

Her ditzy expression grated Hiro. 

“I am sorry...do you have something in mind…”

Hiro felt a lump forming in his throat. Quietly he glanced to a portrait “...It is nothing…”Tohru glanced at the window of a nearby tree, and Kyo seems to watch her quietly. 

“I think you have to teach us something…”

His gaze seems softer, a little afraid. However, Tohru quietly turned away when Hiro glanced at her “oh…I am ..I am…” Hiro reluctantly opened the door of the music. Before long Hiro could utter a rude word, he glanced at Kisa’s hands laid gently on the piano. Tohru smiled at that melodious sound. “Oh did I distract you Kisa…”

She shook her head slightly. Tohru smiled “My apologies…” Kisa smiled quietly at that sound. She glanced at Hiro searching through the laid sheets on her chair. “I like that piece, it is beautiful…”

“It is Bach…” Hiro grumbled slightly. “It bore me….” as he lifted the violin and scratched to pluck the strings. Tohru thought quietly. Would Kyo liked Bach? No. I must focus on. Tohru’s mind went blank. She cannot think of the man surrounded by the entwining branches watching her at a distance, like Actaeon to the nymphs and the goddess which is her.

“Do you have something in mind…” Kisa blinked at her slightly. Hiro glared at her “Say something to Governess Tohru Kisa...I…” Kisa blinked at Hiro. 

“I...I…”

Before Hiro vouched for Kisa’s suggestion. Tohru found an attractive book lying on the floor.

_ What is this figure? A man becoming the sun. That is strange. _

“Would you like that piece Lady Kisa.”

Kisa nodded quietly, tracing the music notes with her hand. Tohru traced that gently imaging the tune in her head. “I would love to teach you this piece.” She looked at Hiro firmly “I think you will like that.” Tohru quickly pressed the keys of the piano, though her voice has a wobble, it sounds like a lark in the morning.

_ May he be ever Constant, she forever Chast.  _

_ O let me weep, for ever weep,  _

_ My Eyes no more shall welcome Sleep;  _

_ I'll hide me from the sight of Day,  _

Hiro sulked slightly as he tried to create the swell in the music. He could imagine Kisa’s singing voice to be seraphic as if heaven has created such a being for him. Yet he tried to fight off the tears, recounting that experience. He left her side because of family obligations, yet Tohru, a stranger filled the void in her heart. 

_ It is too much. It is too much. It is too much.  _

_ O let me weep, for ever weep. _

_ Let me weep. _

Before long, Kisa mouthed those words and began to smile to her. O let me Weep. Kisa always loved Purcell’s, there is something beautiful in his music. He just does not get it.

And suddenly a small voice came in.

“You sang..beautifully...Lady…” There is a wobble in that voice, yet clarity came over her. Hiro’s eyes widened with awe when Kisa looked at her with love. “...Kisa...Kisa…”

“Can..you...teach me that part again….”

Tohru smiled quietly “With Lady Edelweiss on your side. Of course.” as she caressed Kisa’s fingers into the piano keys. Hiro shuffled himself to the corner.

“...My apologies Lady ...Tohru if I treated you so cruelly….”

Hiro felt a twang of pain in his heart as she looked over at Hiro slowly pressed the keys of the piano. “That is Kisa’s favourite piece, may I have the honour to learn it from you.” Tohru smiled quietly.

“Of course you will…”

Hiro watched Kisa giving a small smile, as she practised the keys of the song. Tohru, always by her side singing that song again. Kyo came by the hallways searching for a small meal when he heard an angelic voice, he glanced at Hiro’s soft smile and Kisa trying to read the pitch of the tune.

At that moment, seems eternal. Something to be reached into his arms. Yet he is afraid of that. It was not too long before the fighting begins. The melodious sound becomes sinister with the rain of bullets in the air. He found his heart racing back and forth and he disappeared into the shadows, only to find himself lured by that sound.

* * *

Kyo scratched his head back and forth, as he looked up at the ceiling. He remembers that the snow started to fall on their face. Blood caked through his arm and one of the lads tracing a lazy finger unto a note with teeth shattering. He glanced at the candlelight, that light that surrounded himself away from the dark. 

_ The dark which he fought so desperately. _

Kyo rose up from his bed, agitated and alone.  _ Perhaps a night stroll to the gardens seems a plausible idea to clear the demons in his mind. _ Soon he held his lamp to take a walk to that veiled portrait of him. Candlelight shone at the oils. He is the ghost of the man he feared. A handsome one. The one who brought death to its knees. Soon he looked over at that stranger. What is he?

“Wait are you supposed to be alone…”

Tohru shook her head. “It is nothing, I need something to eat...I am..I am..”

Kyo puffed his cheeks. “Let me see if I….” Tohru shook her head, as if out of fear. “I am...I am not hungry…you do not need to call the servants”

Kyo reluctantly sighs at that notion as he quietly lowered his head. “I suppose you are embarrassed that I saw you naked the night we met...is it what you wanted to say to me in the garden?” She noticed how his eyes are lowered with shame as if accepting his fate. It seems like self-mockery

“I...I wanted to apologize to you that...it is my heart that I….”

Tohru heaved a sigh. Kyo seems to try his hardest to find words in the dark. “I accept it fully.” Tohru shuffled herself to be his side as they looked at the veiled portrait. “I always wonder what is underneath that curtain.”

Kyo swallowed painfully at that memory, he wished to withdraw from that story. It was too painful to recount that tale. “I think you will not like this.” he felt the heaviness in his body “I...look...wait the sitter looks like…”

Who is the sitter? Tohru wondered. That, of course, bears a haunting face on her mind. She quietly gripped his hand “Do not worry I am not afraid.” With petite hands, she quickly pulled down the thick cloth and it slowly cascades the floor. She quietly holds the cloth with her petite hands and Kyo light it with his candle. It was him. 

He was proud. He wore the finest silks and lay his hand gently on the globe. His orange hair shimmered like flickering candlelight

Amidst the grandeur, a certain melancholy rippled his body. The sitter which he detested.

And that sitter is him.

And Tohru could see that face.

“I wonder why they hide your portrait..you are family ...I have seen many but this is nothing compares to you”

Kyo scratched his head “I could say I made some bad decisions in my life, but again the cards are not in my favour. They thought the war would be a profit, and what do I come out…” He cannot tell the truth. He just runs away. He must.

“I understand, it must be lonely...it must be shameful. You are afraid to look at your reflection.”

He tried his hardest to turn away from the portrait which Tohru gently held the cloths. “I see you today. You need to find a placing. I do not have the answers.” Soon she found tears falling down her cheeks. “I thank you for standing up to me during breakfast, even though you are hurting.” Quickly she got a small chair and draped the thick cloth back to the portrait. “I can stand on my own because of you. I hope for the same for you.”

Kyo’s face reddened at her words. “I..I...I”

“You must be a long night. I wish you a good night…”

“Yes, goodnight…”

Candlelight seems to fade at that second, as Tohru walked back to the room. The glow from the fading flame echoed a memory of one of the nurses that hold fervently to a lamp when many groaned amidst the bitter cold. That darkness slowly breaking out, maybe he will be able to look at that portrait again.

_ Someday. _

* * *

Tohru looked up the ceiling and thought of him. He seems more agitated than before. Maybe there is something he refused to tell. However exhaustion weighed her body and she succumbed to that deep slumber, dreaming about the man in the veiled portrait. Melancholic and yet beautiful.

_ Someday she will know him. She will. _

* * *

* Aria from this chapter came from Henry Purcell's The Fairy Queen O Let me Weep! There will be another coming up :)

**Feedback and comments will be appreciated!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh man deepest apologies for the slowness in updating this chapter. I think the block has been long as work commitments become more and in addition, that I am working on my book. It did not mean I am abandoning the story too. It helps that we have such a great Fruits Basket episode lately with "Let's go home". 
> 
> I really thanks my fruits Basket fanfic discord chat for the wonderful compliments as it means a lot to me to read my writing.
> 
> Anyway, I have 2 chapters which I am working which next will be Hatori which will be more horror like which I am so excited about that! I will do it while I am in Hokkaido as I will be off for the whole week. Maybe a change of pace will be better for me as I want to continue my projects


	3. Whenhence spring comes. commence (Hatori’s tale)

**Chapter 3-Whenhence spring comes. commence (Hatori’s tale)**

_ “What of her glass without her? The blank grey / There where the pool is blind of the moon's face. Her dress without her? The tossed empty space… What of the heart without her? Nay, poor heart, Of thee what word remains ere speech be still?”-Without Her (Dante Gabriel Rossetti) _

“You have a peculiar governess at Shigure’s household. It seems that Kisa is cured of her silence.” His cloudy eyes widened with bemusement. “It is not true, are you sure of it?”

“I am not sure...You are a man of intelligence Hatori…”

Quietly the stoic man slipped upon the ring, the inscription faded by constant wear. He could recall these words by heart, in fact, it is etched in his mind._ Thou Spring leaves, I end myself in darkness. _

“I will pay a visit to Yuki and Shigure, after all I have some affairs which I have to deal with.”

Before long, he cover his face in deep sadness, looking at the veiled photograph of a pretty woman, and pieces of paper fluttering by. He shut his cloudy eyes, to see multiple reflection from dirited tear vials strewn at the shelf and a small Dutch Age memento Mori painting hid against the fading candlelight. A young man came by the dark room, with hands trembling.

“I heard from Akito that you are visiting the household. What should I do?’

“Get a coach for me, and pack a month’s clothes. I will leave tomorrow and a light breakfast would be appreciated.”

* * *

During that journey, Hatori cannot help but to hear a melodious voice singing by. That figure seems alive. Her chest heaving comfortably to a soft tune. He swore that he had seen her run in these woods, only to see a deer prancing against the chilly wind. However watching these sights made him weary and soon he drifted to sleep.

Quietly he heard a voice from the window.

“Come and find me.”

Hatori found himself gripping his coat even tighter than before, to only wake up with cold sweat.He glanced over the house that has seen better days. He guess partially to Yuki’s relationship with his investors that he is able to afford the renovations. The vines has been pruned perfectly and the cobwebs have been swept over. The gardeners make themselves busy by uprooting the weeds in the fields. Soon the tune of Henry Purcell echoes in his ears as one of the servants opened the door to welcome an unexpected guest.

_ “ _ _ Bid the Virtues, bid the Graces _

_ To the sacred shrine repair, _

_ Round the altar take their places, _

_ Blessing with returns of pray'r” _

For that moment he thought that heaven came by that instant.

And his eyes widened with bemusement, Hiro playing the piano and Kisa starting to sing that song, with Tohru smiling peacefully. Before long Kisa began to curtsey Hatori. Hiro quickly paused quitely, and gave a scowl to Hatori, which of course he is not amused at all.

“I assume you must be well…” Hatori simpered quitely, giving a bow to her “Relax Lady Kisa...I am not here to lecture you.” Kisa recalled quietly on his kind expression on those dinners, it was indeed a rare sight to anyone expect Kisa “Yes Uncle Hatori.” 

Hatori ruffled his head. “You sang so lovingly…”

“Thank you, Lady Tohru taught Hiro and I well for this song.”

Hatori cracked a small smile. Quickly Tohru came to his gaze “...You...you must...you…” Hatori blinked quitely. Tohru quickly curtseyed to Hatori. “Nice to meet you…” Hatori cannot help but watch Kisa give a smile. 

_ Kisa seems sincere about her intentions. _

_ It has been a while since she actually smiled. _

“...Nice to meet you.” Hatori cannot help but to observe light bathing through the cracks of the broken mansion. Tohru noticed that he withhold his shivers. “Wait do you have a drink yet?” Hatori shook his head slightly.

“You are kind, I thought you….” Before Hatori could interrogate the new governess, Shigure seems to come in a stampede and slung his arms around him. “Well it has been a while since I saw you. You have not changed one bit!” Hatori rolled his eyes slightly, as usual Shigure has a way to grate people “Ahh, you must know the lovely Tohru! You should have seen her how she works with the tempestuous Hiro with music. She has talent. Bless her heart”

“I know.”

Hatori placed his suitcases down onto the carpet, which servants quickly ran over to take off his coat “That is why I am here for the visit…” Tohru watched him swallowed down a lump on his throat. “To get away for a moment. May I know where is Master Yuki.”

“Oh he is out for another trip, so I, unfortunately, have to take care of the mansion.”

Hatori observed the surroundings, for one thing that the house is finally dusted and servants seem to be busy with daily activities, from watering the plants to cooking up meals for the evening._ Seems Yuki did a fine job letting Shigure take a chalice of responsibility. _

Shigure gave a soft smile “I heard he is eyeing for the pearl” as he opened the door to a small spare room. Quietly Hatori laid his coat down to a small bed and dressing table. He found a small basin of water to freshen up. “Ahh Yuki is always ambitious, I fear for his health though. Who knows what diseases he could bring to our country.” He quietly took a leather strap and sharpened the razor.

“Rest assured, he seems alright, by God’s graces.”

Shigure languidly lay his arm on him. “I think you have other reasons, dear doctor ...to get away…” His eyes narrowed to a cunning stare, languidly taking a book on Dante’s Inferno. “You embalm the dead, and yet you want to resurrect someone. Would you do anything to get a second back with the person you bound yourself to.” Hatori’s eyes widened with bemusement. He is now rendered with silence.

“I would.”

A hush came by the open window. It seems that the house still have its hauntings. “I apologize if the subject seems deep. I wish not to dampen the mood of Lady Tohru and Kyo as I asked the cooks to prepare dinner…”

“Master Kyo is around…” Hatori’s eyes narrowed quietly. “I thought the war has changed its course to focus on taking back Istanbul…”

“No. It is another matter, it said that Kyo seems to contract irrationality, unfit of its horrors.”

Shigure smiled calmly, shutting the windows of the spare room. “I allow him to our place, despite the disapproval of Yuki. Remember Kazuma, he came by the house a few months back for dinner. He trusted me to Kyo that he will be safe.” He glanced at the veiled portrait. “On condition that I do not tell Akito about this. I assume you can keep secrets of the heart, as she would disapprove of the scapegoat.”

“You always like to defy Akito. No surprise she chased you out and threaten to cut the inheritance.” 

“I see it as a tactful strategy.” Shigure simpered silently. He looked over Kyo leaning against the bookshelf, curling up to the tragedy of Roman Emperors. And Tohru holding the hand of Kisa to the dinner table with Hiro following her reluctantly to the room. “I will leave you to your thoughts on that matter. Please do not stay too long. Cold food would not do you good.”

“Thank you. I may skip dinner tonight. The journey made me exhausted”

Shigure held the edge of the door firmly. “What a pity...we scrambled all the resources for you.” Slowly he took a lighted candle, leaving the door agar. “It will be sad if you do not come down. One must not stay alone.”

The wind seems to howl again.

Reluctantly Hatori clasped his ring and walked down the steps, with all of the paintings of the saints long and lost staring at him in forests so far away. 

* * *

Tohru shuffled herself to the dinner table. She observed Hatori’s enigmatic silence as he placidly dug a piece of steak and placed it in his mouth. Kyo is pushed to the corner, looking languidly at the flickering candlelight. Tohru tried to stir a light conversation, which she overheard from cousins whenever it was the tumultuous ruling of the previous king or perhaps the plight of children in the streets. However, she found herself all tongue-tied, which she found herself rendered in one phrase. “Mr Hatori…” She found her nails digging into her skirt.

Kisa silently watched Hatori glancing pensively at her “Yes…” Watching him chew on the steak languidly, make Kisa’s heart hurt as she cannot vouch for Tohru, a kind soul meeting at the realm of the dead. “I apologize if I seem to be crude or cause malice to your soft heart. I wonder how you are doing with lady Kisa, as she is usually stubborn with her past tutors.”

Tohru’s eyes widened quietly. Her hands slowly eased the tension of the fabric of her skirt. “The way you opened her is a miracle. I hope that Hiro would be the same, though he is holding the brevity of youth.”

“You just need to give her time.” Tohru gave a small smile. “I do not do much..I..I…”Kyo came into the dining table, and this time he apologized quietly to Yuki and greeted Hatori with a handshake. Kyo looked over at Tohru’s pale expression, her eyes staring at the wobbling terrine, however, she withheld it with a stiff upper lip.

“Hatori, did you say something malicious to Lady Tohru?” Kyo’s eyes darting to his cloudy gaze. “Gods forbid, I may break a knuckle.” His fingers traced the fork back and forth in frustration 

“I would not.” Shigure watched the argument quietly. He held a smug smile as he placed the piece of terrine on his mouth. “Kyo, treat Hatori well. This is not a war where every man is your enemy. Men out of the field are civil and seek no harm.”

_ Harm? _

Hatori hid his ring placidly away from the guests, as the next course came which came with an aroma of roasted meats and arrays of gravies came over. And even Tohru notices that he seems silent than before with that pondering thought. Shigure does have an effect on both guests. And Kyo barely looked over both men, and with Yuki looking at them with disapproval. 

“I am not hungry..the servants can clear up the meal...I have….”

Kyo’s voice seems to grow thin in that lingering moment. It did not help that Hiro gave an eye-roll over that quarrel which lasted forever. Tohru observed now on Hiro trying to bite his tongue on any crude words, which made the atmosphere at dinner even worse. Candlelight seems to fade off, making Hatori shrouded in the darkness. “I think I must rest for the evening.”

Shigure nodded quietly. “I will just ask the servants to leave some dessert on the table.” Quietly he played with the cake slice, as he squished it back and forth. “Such a pity as I think you will like this…” He watched Hatori walk quietly to the guest room, however, he hid a cold smile. “I wish you good night. The servants will bring you a nightcap if needed.”

“Appreciate that.”

Tohru’s eyes widened on Shigure’s calmness as she watched Kisa silently eat the cake. “Do not worry Tohru, I must push him too far, Pity that...seems that Akito kept my letters speaking about his frail health…” He quietly scooped out a small slice of cake and passed it to the servant. “I did not tell you much that he is still grieving over his dead fiance, he tried many ways to talk to her but in the end…”

Her eyes widened quietly over that tragic tale, while Kyo watched her face flickered in candlelight. “It is said that he…” Kyo tried to strain his ears, only the wind hustled on their conversation. Shigure took himself the kind favour to disclose the secret to Tohru, after all, outsiders are the only persons to be trusted. Their conversation was only observed by the servants clearing up the dishes.

Soon the clock chimed a little.

“It is about time…”

Shigure’s words, as always cryptic, took only one fine gesture to bow at the trio “We must retire to our activities.” he took particular interest in Kyo climbing up the stairs. “Lady Tohru in particular, after all, has a busy schedule that should not be interfered with by the…” He quietly lights his candle, emitting a quiet glow in the hall.

Tohru nodded quietly “Good night…”, her mind lingered at the thought of Hatori suddenly leaving the dinner table. Perhaps his stomach seems not to favour the food, or maybe it is the travelling distances that Hatori has to go. Maybe not. Or even worse, maybe Shigure’s theory that he meddle with forces which are not worthy of the polite Victorian women.

Nevertheless, her body seems exhausted from the thoughts, that it only took an observant face like Kyo to catch her. “Get up…” a soft bonk by Kyo’s roughed fists woke Tohru from her coma. Her eyes grew wide to see that she leaves a trail of candle wax on the floor. “I bet you must be thinking of Hatori...do not worry..he is a man capable of…”

Tohru listened silently to his words. And Kyo grew silent again. There is this gentle strength in him, all unhindered. 

“Of horrid things. He watched the death. And yet death… I think it is such a mere rumour.” Their conversation ended rather briefly when Tohru gave a smile to a rather shy figure. His stomach pooled with fear which should not “Never mind...do not take my words, eventually I would be turned against the head if I speak of Hatori’s heart…” as he pinched the flame with his calloused fingers. “Good night…” And the glow faded off to delicate wisps of smoke

“Good night…”

Tohru gingerly walked into her secluded room which she spent that evening, thinking over Kyo’s words. Sometimes figments of the past will haunt the living, and she just barely touched the surface.

* * *

Hatori slowly sank into a deep slumber, the winds seemed to shake heavily than ever. Candlelight seems to flicker a little, and he noticed his paced breathing. For that moment his ring becomes bound to him, even in death. The wind seems to howl loudly as if calling his name as a sacrificial offering to the gods. And soon a trembling voice came to his ears.

“Please…please…”

Hatori shook his head slightly.

_ No. _

_ It cannot be. _

He buried all his love on that evening, watched by certain mourners. Spring faded in his mind, the moment he watched her everything buried in the snow.

“Let…let…me…”

It cannot be hers. In delirium,Hatori quickly took the candle stand and trailed over the corridors, for that moment his relatives’ portraits seemed ghostly, judging him for clinging to his love like the pinned butterflies in frame.

“Kana! Kana! Kana!”

Before long, he glanced at that ghostly figure. Her chemise dripping with strange fluids, her face writhed in pain. “Let me in, Hatori, I am so cold…” Her voice seems to grow thinner at every plea, almost erecting his mind.

“I am…I….”

Hatori’s gait grew wobbly as he descended down the stairs. His mind becomes the howls of the wind. Soon he quickly gripped the knob of the front door, which he wandered so far, hastily calling her name. He seems possessed by her spirit to return to the earth whenhence she came.

“Kana! Kana! Kana!”

Kyo quickly woke up from the commotion and quickly slipped himself a banyan, with candlelight flickering back and forth as his lantern. He noticed that the front door is open, and he clutched his banyan even tighter. Winter in Crimea came again. 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Quickly Kyo slammed the door, causing a stir to Tohru who glared at the frosted window and searched for the doctor. I hope he is alright. Tohru could only do is to pray that Hatori would not freeze in the snow

  
  


Before long, Hatori glanced at Kyo staring at him. His body paralyzed from the cold, and his hand planted unto the ground as if descended to dig up the remains of his dead love . “What have you done to yourself Hatori…”

“Now I have to answer to that damn Head, because of your reckless act…,” Kyo shouted angrily. “She is gone. She is gone. She is gone! Gods! Wake up you damn fool! She is gone.” 

Soon exhaustion came over him, and Kyo dragged him out from the cold, his eyes squinted to the mansion. “You can only love and live...damn it…”

_ Gods it is cursed! It is cursed! It is cursed! _

* * *

** _The next morning._ **

Hatori woke up blearily, to see the butler giving him hot mutton tea and some bread “Last night must be exhausting. We need to prescribe you some laundram to ease the flashes.”

_ Is it just a dream? _

Suddenly a blurred figure came over him. “What the hell have you done to yourself Hatori…” He barely replies to Yuki’s taunts. “I am accountable for my actions.” He quietly caressed the cup. “I wonder… who got me from the cold…”

“Kyo…”

“Kyo...I thought...I thought….”

Hatori tried to comprehend the night’s illusion. It all seems like Kana materializes to his re. “Can I see him…” 

“No…” 

Yuki barely looked over Hatori. “He is assigned to bedrest, we cannot afford colds in this household. Kyo brought us misfortune.”

However, that lie seems untrue. Hatori thought that visions do not come all of a sudden and perhaps it is too true. Kyo is often looked down due to his wrong path. He seems like a good man, but misguided.

“Do not judge,” Kyo muttered quietly as he grabbed a small book, flipping the pages sheepishly as he entered the room. Soon a sharp pain around his head and his eyes blinked slightly to him sitting by quietly. “I got a good scolding by Yuki, and if I tell the governess, I would be damned.” A small beam of light bathed over him. “I supposed you need a good book to pass the time.” His calloused hands reluctantly passed a dog eared book “I heard from Shigure that you will like Spenser- here is one which I liked lately.”

Hatori nodded quietly as he took that gift. He tried to read it passively 

“ One day I wrote her name upon the strand,

But came the waves and washed it away:

Again I wrote it with a second hand,

But came the tide, and made my pains his prey.”

He found himself swallowing the pain that pooled his stomach. He only took copious sips of brandy that swirled in his tongue and watching via his bedside how Tohru walking behind Kisa giggling behind. And times of consciousness, he would hear Hiro dictating his French, despite the boyish reluctance. At times thumping from the luggage signalled another journey for Yuki to the Pearl of The Orient and the aroma of orange blossom and lavender lingered around the bath. Or Shigure in his new garb, flashing red, vermillion, emerald and purple to his eyes- saying he is inspired by the “exotic and wonderous” 

Of course, the word does not come that far about Hatori’s delusions, as he met the other family members from his plight- like the blonde hair Momiji from Germany who passed en route towards Scotland, to help the orphans with music class. He took the trouble to play Chopin, which eased the troubles of the mind. Or the quiet couple Haru and Rin, despite strained relationships from Rin with Akito. They spoke quietly before moving back to the land. Hatori took himself to hold himself silent when they come. And silence becomes that dire companion to the family members.

However, what is constant during the visits, is that Kyo becomes the quiet companion who rendered himself speechless to the room and curled himself with a book. He does not protrude about his life story because he saw it in a blink that night before. He only left to either to call for nature’s calls or the rituals of the Sohma house came by. The only conversation which lingered on the lips of both is whenever he likes the reading materials and how has his health been. And they left to private affairs, Kyo- to wrestle the demons of war, and Hatori, Kana.

It all came to a standstill when Hatori’s health was restored slightly thanks to meagre advice from the doctors and bed rest. Shigure thought it would be best to talk over the situation via afternoon tea with Kyo privately. Tohru quietly observed Kyo’s hesitance, at the tea room as she tried to bring one of Kisa’s dresses up to the room

Words seem muffled, but it seems deep.

“It seems well that Hatori may have to stay longer than expected. It would be troublesome for a manservant to watch him,as he is....” Shigure pursed his lips onto the rim of the teacup, his eyes darting “Casual strolls around the estate with a banyan of course and warm baths will do his world good.”

“However.”

Kyo, as usual, curled his shoulders slightly. Of course, he worried about Hatori’s wanderings and the worse place that is to come next, as spoken by his fellow men in arms.

A place that is forsaken.

Even to the ridges of society.

Shigure took that opportunity to quell Kyo’s confusion. “You need to keep mum what happened to Hatori to the head. She would take the kindness of your heart as an advantage.” Even before he could take another bite of the liver mousse. “That would cause us trouble that is far graver than usual.” The wind soon quelled the otherwise silent room, which revealed Tohru all quiet. 

Only a nod acknowledges that strange conversation.

He only caved his callused hands to the fork, and before long, they all departed to their evening activities.

“Now...now…”

Shigure took the chance to speak to her in private. “I am not sure what is to come, I need you to do is to make him comfortable. Maybe bringing Hiro to practice his violin will do him good. I feel that life will be dull if we do not have music in the room. Lady Tohru just needs to watch him, should he misbehave.”

Tohru barely spoke.

Shigure looks at Kisa who seems to crimple the fabrics of her shirt. “Do not worry I did not leave you out, you just help me with small things …”

Kiss nodded quietly and proceeded happily with her dinner. 

* * *

In the course of a few months, curing Hatori’s illness seems dragged but strangely he enjoyed the company of all of the sohmas. Yuki took himself to tell his tales to Hatori and the changes, though he could sense some hostility in some races. At waking moments, Kisa would perform a small piece of Henry Purcell, and her lovely voice would ring the otherwise gloomy hall. And Hiro would play chess with Hatori, under the watchful guise of Shigure.

And Tohru would bring him some biscuits and tea to sustain his strength. Hatori, despite speaking so little, appreciates that kindness. For once social status seems out of the question.

  
  


* * *

And one day, as Tohru thought of teaching Kisa a new piece of music, when she glanced at Kyo all freshened up for the day.

“Good...morning…”

There is a wry smile in Kyo’s expression, as if fearful about the truth of his path.

“You seem early…” Kyo muttered quietly “Are you sure that you are able to wake early..you do not even…”

“..That is nothing….I…”

Tohru twitched a little. “I know…” Kyo relaxed his jaw slightly. “Lady…” He swallows that name into his throat “Do not be infatuated for others. It is best to care for yourself...you seem…” Kyo swallowed his words again, as if fearful for the future. A blush crept over his face and hers. Kyo tried to force himself not to speak that word.

  
  


“I mean.. it is nice right now…”

“Yes…” Tohru blurted slightly “Have a good morning…” Quickly they went their separate ways, fearing for Shigure’s intrusion would disturb the peace. She cannot help but to gaze over his shoulders, there is a slight hunch. She wondered if he had fought many lives in his youth. That, she will find out the other day.

Muffled conversations came over the house, as Tohru stacked up the books for her reading. Shigure came by with a small smile on his face. “You seem well this morning. I have a feeling that Kyo felt at home with you, since his commander came in…”

“What do you mean…”

Shigure smiles gleefully at her.

“Never mind. That I will tell you another day.. you must be worried…” Shigure held the letter of a stranger. “For now, you are supposed to hurry for Kisa’s lessons instead of looking into the abyss…” Tohru’s eyes widened a little. “I suppose you wanted to keep focus on her French.” as he saw her hands clutching upon the french storybooks. “She can be patient, but ladies must oblige to all lessons governess, and tardiness is not one of them…”

“Yes..yes..”

Tohru picked up her skirts and quickly descended the stairs. Shigure watched her pensively, noticing that in his absence. She would just gaze and gaze into that covered portrait. Maybe she is the only person who knew that truth. 

“Forgive me…” Tohru’s lips trembled a little. Her speech bated with breath. “I must go….”

~~~~~

Now that she is all alone, Tohru can finally ponder those thoughts amidst open windows. Sunlight bathed the courts, and servants hanging up the laundry. It seems busy-given they left the horrors of the past. However a peculiar sight struck her, as Hatori brought a heavy book to sit and Kyo took himself to some boxing with another man servant. His expression of pure determination made it flutter. And Hatori looking at it with a smile. A smile, so dear and precious. And she looked at Kyo again, with his awkward smile. 

And her eyes blinked quitely, realizing that a task must be fulfilled.

Her heart palpated quietly as she ran over the busy household, watching the servants clean up the silverware and dusted the paintings in the house.Soon her heart eased when she glanced at the open door of Kisa’s room. . Kisa looked over her sadly, dropping the embroidery hoop onto the floor, and held her tightly. Tears stained on the book “Lady Tohru...I…” Tohru smiled quietly, as she took her handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. 

“I think Kyo is…”

Her speech becomes watery at that thought. _ He is going to be accepted into the household. _All she could do was to look through the garden via the window to see Kyo’s peaceful expression. “I am sorry if I am late Lady Kisa…” She glanced away from the company and focused on Kisa. “Should we learn a new French piece?” Tohru sat herself comfortably on the chair, and started to sing. Kisa quitely nodded, as she sat on the piano, pressing the keys pensively. Tohru opened the window grilles. And a lock of hair cascade through the wind.

_ “ Au clair de la lune _

_ L'aimable Harlequin _

_ Frappe chez la brune _

_ Elle repond soudain.” _

Kisa repeated the same words, this time, increasing the pace of the tune.

Little Tohru knew that Kyo decided to get Hatori to have a boxing match. That voice enthralled Kyo quitely which he let go of the bandages, with bruised knuckles, and sweat dripping down his brow. Before long, he glanced at Tohru, her gaze low and melancholic. 

His heart was all enthralled by her, and hers alone. However hearing that last note called for the rhythmic drums of war. And he stopped to take a breath, fighting against the sullen faces, and the nurse holding her lamp feverishly. He shut his eyes with the memories all gone, and instead lulled to the sun rays. 

“Are you alright…”

Hatori’s face has a strange grimace to Kyo’s traumas. Kyo shook his head slightly in gulit. 

“It..is..alright….” Kyo blinked again, to see the servants coming by, bringing fresh towels to wipe their sweat. “Shall we go in for tea…”

. 

* * *

“Would you like to stay longer..” Shigure protruded quietly to Hatori as he watched him packed his good “I think the air in the estate did some good...” 

“I will think about that…”

Hatori gave a pensive smile to the family. Kisa quickly ran over and gave him a hug. Hatori’s hands quitely carded her auburn hair.

“Will you come back Mr Hatori…”

Hatori looked at her with a small smile, “I will...I quite like the company…”

Seems that connections are much needed in this world, that even the most reluctant of hearts are allowed to open themselves. 

Little that they know, another carriage came amidst the Sohma mansion. The passenger of the carriage seems so familiar. His brown eyes placidly looked at the family estate. He slowly blinked and passed through the estate. 

“Kureno? ”

Hatori knew one of Kureno’s peculiarities, at a certain month, he walked by the fields of their decaying estate like a waking ghost, haunting the living. Before he could imitate another conversation with him. The carriage master called him. “Hatori we need to leave.”

Maybe another day, Hatori will find the truth someday. Right now, a nagging feeling entrached his heart. Maybe he could not shake off the dream. And he, a passing figure will come back home someday.

* * *

Meanwhile Tohru collected the books when she saw Kisa clasped the thick book to Tohru. “Lady Tohru should we read this..”

Tohru smiles slightly at the whimsical cover “Ahh Alice in Wonderland…” The illustration seems pretty “Hmmm...what should we look at…” Her hands tracing to a small girl overwhelmed by the flow of cards.

_ “Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?' _

Tohru glanced through the foggy window to see a grey-clad figure wandering through the hedges, sometimes she could see his hands caressing the cracked statutes of great heroes and the entwining ivy vines. Kita nudges her petticoats slightly "You seem troubled lady Tohru."

"I am not..."

A gentle voice came in “Lady Tohru, may I have Lady Kisa…” Tohru sighed a little, as she glanced at that silent figure, the new instructor for watercolour painting just came in.She gave a curtsy to her. “...yes...sure…” Quitely Tohru closed the door before her thoughts came in, like a blustery day. Before long she heard soft conversations between Shigure and another stranger, his voice held a certain tilt, as if afraid to step upon on hs web. 

Kyo noticed her dazed expression, as he held his book. “Lady…” He gave a light punch in the head. “Do you have affairs with Master Hiro…”

“Oh..Yes! Yes!...”

Tohru found her heart beating even faster than before. She forgot that she has to listen to his readings. A strand of hair suddenly fell out and she panicked a little, tussing back in place. “Hold on my lady….” Kyo resisted speaking her name. “Take your time, we wish not to see you hurt…” Tohru heave a sigh of relief, and Kyo turned away to the covered portrait.

“You know that conversation you overheard, that is a distant cousin of ours Kureno…” Kyo swallowed his fear. “I wish you never held the same fate as him, as it is…” Kyo blinked his eyes slightly. “Never mind, I should not hold you back…”

‘Yes.. yes.. Master Hiro must be cross…”

What does it mean?

The stairway to Hiro’s room seems to grow deeper every second.

_Seems that the house’s mysteries grew deeper and deeper especially with the silent stranger._

* * *

**A/N:** So a very happy new year and very sincere apologies for all delayed postings. Well life has taken itself to its bad turn which lead me to feel less creative. For some odd reasons, I feel uninspired. I hope all who stayed with my story, will enjoy this overdue update and plus writing Hatori is a great challenge for me.  
  


As usaul comments and feedback are appreciated


End file.
